


Marry my Daddy

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 원글: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743466결혼을 결혼이라 하지 못하는 성인 남자 두명의 귀여운 하루RebaK1tten님의 Marry My Daddy의 한국어 번역입니다
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Marry my Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marry My Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743466) by [RebaK1tten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten). 
  * A translation of [Marry My Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743466) by [RebaK1tten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten). 



하치는 평소와 다를 바 없는 하루에 만족했다. 요리는 리드가 그리고 베이킹은 자기가. 둘 다 자신의 역할에 만족했고 잭 또한 아빠를 도와 베이킹 하는걸 즐겼으니 잘 된 일이었다. 게다가 하치의 요리 실력은...한정적이었다. 리드는 동거를 시작할때 자신이 가져온 요리책에 나온 레시피를 따라하곤 했는데 그럴 때면 하치와 잭한테 메뉴를 골라라고 했다. 그럼 리드는 집에 뭐가 있는지 따져본 후 장을 봐왔다.

리드는 레시피를 완벽히 따라하는 편이다. 요리책에 150그램의 양파를 0.5센치미터의 간격으로 다져라 적혀있으면 리드는 150그램의 양파를 0.5센치미터의 간격으로 다졌다. 한번은 하치가 고기를 조금 더 넣으면 더 좋을거 같다고 말했는데 리드의 반응은 이러했다. "애런, 레시피는 따르라고 있는거예요. 고기를 더 넣으면 양념이랑 비율이 안맞아요." 그러곤 부엌에서 하치를 내쫓았다.

그렇지만 하치는 베이킹을 할 때 (레시피에 그렇게 큰 영향을 주지 않는 이상) 마음대로 재료를 더하거나 빼곤 했다. 초콜릿 칩을 조금 더 넣는다거나 호두 대신 피칸을 쓴다던가 말이다. 쿠키가 팬케이크가 될만한 변화는 아니고 그저 레시피를 조금 더 자신의 것으로 만드는 그런 변화 말이다. 오늘의 쿠키를 만드는 도중 잭이 건포도를 보며 인상을 쓰자 하치는 건포도 대신 땅콩버터칩을 한움큼 더하였다. "스펜서한테는 비밀이야. 안그럼 아빠 이혼당할지도 몰라."

잭은 하치의 말이 세상에서 제일 중요한 비밀이라도 되는듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 모습을 보고서야 하치는 자기가 방금 한 말을 다시 곱씹었다. 잭이 어떻게 반응할지 잠시 생각해보던 그는 잭이 그 말의 의미를 알아채지 못했길 바라며 그냥 아무일도 없었다는 듯이 넘어가기로 했다. 

하지만 아이들은 눈치가 빨랐다.

"이혼할려면 먼저 결혼을 해야되지?" 컵 밖으로 떨어진 땅콩버터 칩을 주워먹으며 잭이 물었다.

"그렇지. 잭, 그냥 농담한거야. 스펜서는 레시피를 꼭 지키는 편이잖아? 우리가 마음대로 건포도를 뺐다는 걸 알면 삐질지도 몰라."

"응, 알겠어." 잭은 그렇게 대답하곤 하치를 향해 웃어보였다. "그렇지만 아빠랑 스펜서도 결혼할 수 있지? 우리 반에 엄마가 두명인 여자애가 있는데 베카가 어, 뭐였지, 엄마들 결혼식날에 치마도 입고 꽃도 들어주고 케잌도 먹었대."

하치의 오늘의 일과는 쿠키를 굽는 거였다. 잭과 이 얘기를 나누는건 하치의 오늘의 일과에 없었다. 게다가 하치는 리드와 결혼과 관련한 얘기를 나눈적도 없었다. 그도 그럴게 올해 초에 동거를 시작하는것도 대단한(그리고 살짝 걱정스런) 일이었으니까. 그래도 일적으론 크게 달라진 것은 없었다. 다만 이젠 리드가 하지 대신 로시에게 보고를 한다는 것 정도 뿐이었다.

"그리고 아빠랑 스펜서가 결혼하면 고양이를 키우는거야. 베카네 엄마들은 고양이가 세마리나 있대. 아빠가 원한다면 우리도 한마리쯤은 키워도 될걸?" 잭은 만족스러운 미소를 지으며 하치한테 말했다.

"잘 들었습니다, 선생님. 그치만 한걸음씩 신중히 나가야지. 스펜서가 우리 집에서 같이 사는것도 큰 변화잖아? 먼저 거기에 익숙해지자." 그 말에 잭이 부루뚱하게 입술을 비죽이는걸 본 하치는 얼른 덧붙였다. "그리고 스펜서가 뭐라고 할지도 모르잖아. 스펜서한테 우리 생각을 강요하면 안되지, 그치?"

문 열리는 소리가 울렸고 곧 리드의 목소리가 들려왔다. "늦어서 미안해요. 빵집에 줄이 워낙에 길어서 말이죠. 그래도 갓 구운 크로와상 사왔어요. 애런은 아몬드 든거, 나랑 잭은 초콜릿." 리드는 분홍색 빵집 상자를 테이블에 올려놓은 뒤 부엌으로 들어와 장 봐온걸 정리하기 시작했다. "같이 먹게 커피도 끓일게요. 잭, 뭐 해줄까?"

"응!" 잭이 큰 소리로 외쳤다. "우리 아빠랑 결혼해줘!"

"어. 그래. 와. 내가 장보러 얼마나 나가있었던거야?" 리드는 하치를 바라보며 물었다. "무슨 얘기하는지 알아요?"

"내가 시작한거 아니야. 그치만 말 나온 김에...어떻게 생각해?"

리드는 하치와 잭을 번갈아가며 바라보았다. 두 사람 다 똑닮은 호기심이 가득한 표정으로 저를 쳐다보고 있었다.  
"어...갑작스럽네요? 애런, 당신도 알지만...전 일단 좀 여러가지 일도 있었고,"

"나도 그렇지."

"저희 엄마도 계시고요,"

"우리 아버지도 있지."

"일도 있고,"

"요원들 끼리 결혼하는게 드문 일은 아니야."

"팀원들..."

"은 이미 알고 있을걸. 지금이랑 크게 달라지는 것도 없고."

"그리고 고양이!" 여태껏 조용히 참고있던 잭이 소리쳤다. "아빠, 고양이 얘기도 해야지!"

"애런, 고양이요?"

하치가 고개를 끄덕였다. "나도 방금 배운 사실인데 엄마가 두명이거나 아빠가 두명인 경우엔 고양이가 필수래. 똑똑하니까 이미 알고 있을 줄 알았는데."

"그날 수업을 빼먹은거 같네요." 리드는 의자에 앉으며 하치의 표정을 꼼꼼히 따져보았다. "너무 이르다고 생각하진 않고요?"

"스펜서, 우리가 알고 지낸지도 벌써 거의 9년이잖아. 그리고 너도 고양이 좋아하고.

"그건 그렇죠. 저도 고양일 좋아하죠. 다른 동물들보다 고양이를 제일 사랑하죠. 그리고 고양이랑 한가족이 되면 정말 기쁠거 같아요. 그치만, 애런, 우리가 고양일 데려올 준비가 됐다고 생각해요? 고양이는 인생에서 제법 큰 일이라고요. 전 제 인생에서 고양이는 한마리만 갖기로 마음 먹었어요."

"스펜서, 너랑 고양이를 키우고 싶어. 사실 오랫동안 너랑 고양이를 키울 준비를 해왔거든. 내 남은 인생의 유일한 고양이 말이야." 리드가 그 말에 미소 짓다가 고개를 돌리곤 마치 눈에 뭐가 들어가기라도 한듯 눈을 연신 깜빡거리자 하치는 방금 자신의 대사에 꽤나 만족했다.

잭은 둘이 말을 주고 받는걸 지켜보다 물었다. "그래서 무슨 말이야? 우리 고양이 키우는거야? 아빠랑 스펜서 결혼해?"

"고양이를 기를 수야 있지만 몇가지 규칙이 있어." 리드가 말했다. "이 규칙들이 잘 지켜져야 고양이를 데려올 수 있어. 첫번째, 우리가 고양이를 데려온다는걸 제스도 동의해야해. 나랑 애런이 일 때문에 집에 없을 때 제스가 고양이를 돌봐야 할거고, 제스도 우리 가족이니까 제스도 찬성해야 돼, 그치?"

하치는 고개를 끄덕였고 잭은 기운차게 대답했다. "응! 제스 이모도 우리집 야옹이 엄청 좋아할걸! 그럼 이제 데리러 가자!"

"잭, 잠깐만. 애런, 당신은 헤일리네 부모님한테 우리가...고양이를 데려온다고 말해줘야 해요."

리드의 말에 하치가 의외의 말이 나왔다는듯 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올고 잭이 물었다. "왜? 할머니랑 할아버지는 고양이를 돌보지도 않을건데? 나나 스펜서나 아빠나 제스 이모가 할거잖아. 할머니랑 할아버지는 우리집 근처에 살지도 않고."

"그래도 가족이니까 알려줘야지. 좋은 할머니랑 할아버지이신만큼 알 권리가 있으신거야. 그래도 괜찮죠, 애런?"

"그래, 맞는 말이야. 여전히 우리한테 잘 해주시는데다가 우리가 고양이를 데려왔다는걸 다른 사람을 통해서 알게되는건 좀 아닌거 같으니까." 말을 맞친 하치는 결심에 찬듯 고개를 끄덕이더니 테이블 위로 손을 뻗어 리드의 손을 부드럽게 잡았다.

"그리고 고양이는 입양소나 보호소에서 데려올거야. 잭, 네 고양이니까 네가 책임져야 해. 잘 보살펴 주고 밥도 챙겨주고 빗질도 하고 모래상자도 매일매일 치워야 돼."

"응, 잘할게!" 신난듯 고개를 끄덕이며 의자에 앉은체 발을 흔들던 잭이 갑자기 멈췄다. "근데 고양이가 모래 놀이를 좋아해?"

"모래 상자는 고양이가 놀려고 있는게 아니라 고양이 화장실이야. 화장실도 매일매일 치워야된다?"

그 말에 잭은 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 그러곤 방금 전에 그랬던거보다 조금 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. "알겠어. 매일매일?"

"그렇지. 매일매일. 그리고 마지막. 고양이 이름은 신중하게 정해야 돼. 털쟁이 복실이씨 같은 이상한 이름은 땡이야. 고양이한테 잘 어울리는, 좋은 이름을 다같이 고르는거야. 알겠어?"

"스펜서, 잭 고양인데 너무 엄격한거 아니야?" 하치가 큰 소리로 속삭였다. "아니면 뭐 다른 의미가 있는거야?"

"아빠 괜찮아! 스펜서는 좋은 이름들을 엄청 많이 알거든. 고양이가 남자애면 워프라고 지어도 될까? 그럼 내일 고양이 데리러 가는거야?" 하치의 스웨터를 잡아당기며 마치 강아지 같이 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 잭이 물었다.

"이번 주말은 어때? 그럼 나랑 스펜서도 고양이랑 좀 더 시간을 보낼 수 있을거 아니야. 그럼 이제 손 씻고와. 다른데 쿠키 반죽 묻히지 말고." 잭이 화장실을 향해 달려나가기 전에 하치가 잭의 머리에 뽀뽀를 해주었다.

"세상에." 식어버린 크로와상을 집어든 리드가 중얼거렸다. "제가 오늘 할 일은 장을 본 다음 드라이 클리닝 맞겨둔 옷을 찾아오는 것 뿐이었요. 아 맞다, 수트는 복도쪽 옷장에 걸어놨어요. 근데 이제 고양이를 입양하고 결혼하게 생겼네요."

하치는 잠시 말 없이 리드를 살펴보았다. 프로파일링을 할때 나오는, 리드가 싫어하는 그 표정을 짓고 있다는걸 자각했지만 어쩔 수 없었다. "그게 끝? 처음에 결혼 얘기 나오니까 제법 걱정하는거 같았는데 이젠 괜찮아졌어?"

"그런거 같네요. 당신을 사랑하고 당신이랑 같이 사는게 행복하고 잭도 사랑해서 같이 사는거니까요. 게다가 애런 당신이 아무한테나 잭을 맡길 사람도 아니니 당신이 나를 사랑한다는것도 알고요. 그치만 당장 결혼하는건 조금 무서우니까 지금은 약혼했다고 해두고 혼인신고서 같은 건 반년정도 뒤로 미루면 안될까요?"

"잭이 반년이나 더 참을 수 있을거 같아?" 그렇게 물으며 하치는 빵집 상자를 자기 쪽으로 당겼다.

리드는 한 번 어깨를 으쓱이곤 갓 따른 커피를 자신의 약혼자에게 건네었다. "나도 알아요. 토요일에 보호소 갈거예요. 잭이 선수치기 전에 헤일리네 부모님한테 전화해야 될걸요."

"그럴게. 고마워. 전부 다."

"뭘 이런걸로요. 그런데 애런, 이 쿠킨 분명 땅콩버터 쿠키가 아니었을 텐데요."


End file.
